The Rain Falls
by fictionwarrior876
Summary: Rogan oneshot. She always knew he'd leave, but it still won't stop the pain.


She stood there, watching him leave. He had given no warning, no clue as to it, but just…vanished. He didn't say goodbye. But that's what his leaving her was. Goodbye. Somehow, she'd known this would happen. That he'd grow restless, and feel the need for new scenery, a new adventure to chase, but she'd always thought he'd ask her too…or say something. Ant then, these past few months, she thought he wouldn't leave at all.

He's loved her, or so it seemed, but it felt…surprisingly real.

But it must have been an illusion. Because now he was gone.

The rain tapped on the windowpane, and the gray air from beyond the glass lit up the outside world more than the sun could have. She watched as if through a blurred video as he walked out of the mansion. Her soft eyes traced him, as he jumped on Scott's old bike, and gunned the engine. He seemed to have hesitated, but only for a moment. Her heart fluttered, but smashed as he roared down the drive, out of sight, out of her life. She watched the same place where he'd last been, willing everything to bring him back. If anything, to have him turn around, and to see him flying around the bend, back to her. But he wouldn't. She knew this, and knew he wouldn't be back.

It took her a while to realize the blurriness was from her own tears, not the rain, which had long since evaporated. But the gray remained, coloring her world monochromatic, illustrating the bleak hollow inside.

She searched the view, looking for something, anything, and then turned away. There was nothing left now. She left her room, and headed solemnly onto the grounds. Everyone else was inside; no one wanted to be out in this. Too wet. But for her, she didn't care, but felt peaceful with the sharp nip in the air. She wandered around, aimlessly, following where her feet led her. She walked for some time, feeling the mansion slip behind her, feeling the wild freedom graze her skin. This was a new world for her, somewhere to melt and be remolded. She felt a distant call, soft and consoling, slip around her, blending. It played in tune with her feeling, her deep-most longings, her sadness. She was the song, as it trilled about her, around her. A heart song, Logan had called it.

The rain fell then. She felt herself tugging at her edges, pulling to follow the song. She ran. The mud and the rain and the pain couldn't stop her. But falling, she couldn't get up, but couldn't stay down. She cried, broken and alone. The rain fell down. He was gone.

She lay there, sobbing for a long time. She didn't want to face the pain, but she held on to life. There was more left. She couldn't die now.

The rain slowed to a drizzle, and finally stopped. It left behind a slight mist, and a serene feeling draped over her. She shoved herself to her feet, and ploughed slowly back. She wanted to die, but something wouldn't let her. She was like a puppet on a string, being led blindly back to where memories would haunt her. She could never escape him there, but she couldn't find him there either.

The sun peeked out from beneath the horizon as she walked, tickling the pale gray sky a sheer pink. The mist hung more heavily than before, and the world seemed caught between two entirely different realms, one of reality, and one of immeasurable perfection and scurrility. Time was frozen as the world woke up, leaving no trace of the transformation. The air warmed, and through the heavy melancholy, hope laced itself along the edges of her heart, and she walked more determinedly.

Arriving at the mansion, she knew it was still too early for others to be about, with the now barren halls, and the sunlight barely streaming in through the windows facing east. She paused in front of them, staring into the beauty, but could not summon the feelings she'd had when out there, the spell having been shattered.

Climbing the worn steps, she grew wearier, feeling again the hollow within where he'd once stood. Her door approached on the right, and finding it open, peered inside.

A warm face greeted her, welcomed her.

"Hello Marie."

He was back.


End file.
